Just Another Moment in Camelot
by Anyone But Sasuke
Summary: iPod shuffle challenge. ArthurXMerlin, MorgannaXGwen, onesided GwenXArthur, GwenXMerlin.


_A/N: I've been wanting to get into this fandom forever, and what better way than to do an iPod Challenge! I'm sure everyone's seen enough of these to not need me to post the rules. Reviews appreciated, not needed._

_Warnings: Slash, Femslash, reincarnation, slight abuse, a lot of Merlin falling over_

_The Technicolor Phase, Owl City_

There was only so much that they knew about Merlin, but it took Arthur, Gwen, and Morganna centuries of rebirth and remembering to realize this. There were some things that were just fact. Like Merlin and Arthur were destined to be together, and he was magic, and he was beautiful and a klutz and everything that they needed to make the successful transition from them to _them_. And when they finally asked him, he replied that what they knew was less important than what they felt, and they left it at that.

_Break, Three Days Grace_

His sword swung in a graceful arc above his head, and Arthur brought it down with a definite _clank_ as it his Merlin's shield.

It wasn't abuse. It was _character building_.

Over and over, he brought the sword down, forcing Merlin to block. Suddenly, a burst of wind knocked his feet out from underneath him, and Merlin scrambled to his feet before Arthur could even twitch, holding his own sword to the prince's throat.

"Finally!" Arthur laughed, knocking the sword away and pulling Merlin to him.

_Lose Yourself, Eminem_

A year ago, he would have told you that magic is evil, that all the wielders of it should be killed on the spot, that magic was never the right price to pay.

Six months ago, he would have told you that magic is evil, but maybe the people who owned it weren't as bad as he thought, and that if you could save those closest to you, maybe it was worth it.

Now, he is lost in the feeling of Merlin's magic healing the shoulder wound he suffered in battle, feeling the sorcerer trace his chest and throat, and he knows that magic is not evil, but some of the people who own it are. Magic is sometimes the only choice, especially when it is a part of you, and you should be killed for the crimes like murder, not something you can't control.

Of course, it will help that later he knows Merlin will be able to create oil out of nowhere for "play time."

_Follow, Breaking Benjamin_

There is a difference between Prince Arthur and Arthur, and no one is more familiar with this than Merlin. It is Arthur that will give him days off, and Prince Arthur that will order him to do things all through those days. It is Arthur that sometimes hugs him spontaneously, and runs his hands through his hair when he is stressed, and the Prince that claps him on the back and flirts with all the women.

In any case, Merlin knows he will follow him anywhere, even to the death. 

_I'm waiting, All American Rejects_

Morganna is not stupid, contrary to what Gaius seems to think. She knows her dreams tell the future, and that is the only thing that keeps her sane through the bad days. Some nights, she'll dream about King Arthur and his queen, Guinevere, and Merlin the Court Sorcerer and Morganna, the Royal Seer. Then she'll dream about Morganna and Gwen in a room together, the one she is supposed to share with Merlin, and Merlin in Arthur's room, and know that everything will be all right.

She can't wait.

_Teasing to Please (Left Side, Strong Side), Cute is What We Aim For_

You love him.

I am not stupid. I know your tale. It has been foretold throughout the centuries, and I am the one who told it to you.

Have you tried to tell him? I know the answer to that as well. You are ever the self sacrificing servant, and no matter what you do, you'll never change that. If he is in love with someone else, it is none of your concern.

No matter how much it breaks your heart.

So, it's my turn. I can call him too, you know. I'm going to tell him.

After all, the great slash dragon will prevail.

_Take On Me, a-ha_

If there is one thing Arthur didn't know before they were reincarnated into an era with iPods, it's that Merlin has a horrible taste in music.

"_Take On Me? __**Seriously?**_"

_I Kissed a Girl, Katy Perry_

Some days, Gwen wondered where her life was leading. Merlin was cute, and the prince was fucking _HOT_, but she left like she would be lost without Morganna.

Apparently, the other girl felt the same way, and that was how they ended up kissing on Morganna's bed.

Oh well. Merlin was clearly eyeing Arthur anyways.

_You and Me, Lifehouse_

On the days they managed to get out of the castle, nothing else mattered. Merlin slipped a lot, and Arthur would laugh at him, and they would head in all directions but somehow end up at the same spot, just lying together. Merlin was beautiful to Arthur, and all Merlin could think about was how laying under the tree, listening to Arthur's heartbeat; that must be destiny.

_Someone Who Cares, Three Days Grace_

It was cold, and it was wet, but none of that mattered to Arthur. He knew there was some method to his madness, some pattern that his feet were taking, and that was what mattered. He knew it was kind of silly, living in the age of technology and believing in magic, but he couldn't help it.

After another couple hours, he was too tired to continue, so he knocked on a near-by door, planning on asking if he could use the phone.

But when a familiar face opened the door, he knew why everything happened the way it did. One look at Merlin was all it took for him to remember.

If only he could explain it to the perplexed boy on the other side of the door, he'd be fine.


End file.
